


Prequel

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Prequel

He always got up before the sun. Crutchie searched under his pillow for his bag of change and grabbed his crutch from under the bed. 

He counted the seconds it took him to get to the door. He counted thirty-four. He tried to remember if yesterday had been more or less. He felt like it had been thirty-three but he could never be sure. 

His stomach reminded him of everything he’d heard about the refuge. He worried what would happen if he started to fall behind. He tapped the handle of his crutch three times.

He went down the hall to the window. He wasn’t sure if the pain he was feeling in his left leg was real or the kind that faded away when he wasn’t thinking about it. He opened the window and hoped he could get down before anyone saw him.

Note: People with Ocd can end up causing themselves to feel pain that isn't really there. So if Crutchie has a fear of losing control of his left leg as well he may imagine that there is pain that isn't there because OCD loves to feed worries.


End file.
